The Party
by Daisy08
Summary: Bella and Edward attend a party at the Cullen's, and end up taking a journey down memory lane, as Edward reveals an intimate secret...ooo.Just read it!


"Where is that DAMN shirt?" I hollered into my empty room, as I frantically searched for Edward's favorite shirt, while the clock insisted on my immediate departure. I had to make sure that this day could not be anything less than perfect, because it was the last day of Edward and I's engagement. We would officially belong to eachother in every aspect that we'd already felt all of these months. But I couldn't leave this room until I found that stupid turqouise shirt that Edward always nearly salivated over when I wore it for him. Just then I heard a familiar drone of a car engine as I heard Edward's volvo pull into the driveway. _Damnit!_ I thought to myself, _If I were a shirt, where would I hide?_ I looked at the clock and knew that I couldn't keep him waiting. So, I grabbed my purse, and headed towards the door. Just as I grabbed the doorknob, I noticed a bit of turqouise peeking out from behind my dresser beside the door. I quickly snatched it, and fumbled with my purse as I yanked the prized shirt over my head, stumbling down the stairs. I hollered "see ya later!" towards the den, and opened the front door to Edward's relieved smile, as he leaned casually against the open car door, with his intertwined arms laying across the top of its' frame. He eyed me curiously as he surveyed my attire, and flashed a crooked smile, as he winked at me.

"Glad you made it," he teased, as he cranked the engine.

"Ya, well, hide and seek is more difficult in a pig stie," I replied, as I chuckled nonchalantly, and locked the car doors, with a push of a finger. Next thing I knew, we had already peeled out of the driveway, left in in a trail of dust, and sped up to 80 miles per hour before I'd realized it. I still couldn't help gawking at his graceful, yet exhilerating pace of doing things. But, now, I was so accustomed to the shock and awe, that I'd learned to form a pattern of breathing again, and even smiling, tentatively. He merely reached over and ran his thumb from my temple to my jaw, leaving a tingling sensation, causing me to bite my lower lip, in order to stop a gasp from escaping my lips. _Breathe, Bella. Breathe._ I repeated this in my head a couple more times as my fingers slowly relaxed their death grip on the edge if my seat._You'd think I'd be more used to this by now!_ I reprimanded myself.

As we pulled into the Cullen's driveway, I tried to prepare myself for Alice's bubbling excitement and Esme's fussing. We went thorugh this process everytime, but it didn't seem to get much easier. Being surrounded by unnaturally gorgeous people, who happened to be vampires, in a huge and beautiful house provided an extra sensitive and eerie feeling to the normal eye. But this was my family-as eccentric and unique as they may be! And I had grown to love them all dearly. Edward squeezed my hand and smiled at me, as we made our way towards the house, sensing my suspense. This was a big night-for both of us. I returned the squeeze and smiled what I hoped was a brave one. He seemed satisfied, because the worry in his eyes was replaced with an intriguing twinkle.

"While they're getting everything ready, I have somethign to show you," as he led me through the doorway, up the winding stairs, and through his bedroom to the open windows, replacing where a wall might've been. He pointed through the trees, and I could feel his excited breathing on the nape of my neck.

"Every tree, rock, and piece of moss is ours, as far as the eye can see," he said softly into my ear, as he pulled me closer to him, for emphasis on the word "ours." I simply gaped back and forth from his face to his finger, and the vast forest. Edward laughed softly and wrapped his arms around me.

"Breathe, Belle, please," he whispered gently in my ear. I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing. In.Out.In.Out.

"What do you think?" Edward said, tentatively, as he gently rubbed my arms with his fingers. I soaked up what he had said. All this was...ours! I bit my lip as my eyes widened as the realization of that statement sunk in.

"Bella?" His silky voice was more cautious, as he turned me around to face him. I couldn't find the words to express what I was feeling, so I reached up to entwine my fingers in the hair at his neck, while I laid my head against his solid chest. He seemed to understand, because he relaxed and began to trace his fingers up and down the muscles lining my back. His fingers left a burning sensation wherever they touched, and he must've noticed the goose bumps creeping up my arms, because he gently kissed my forhead. Then I felt his lips touch my cheek, as his hands moved to my hips. I let my hands fall to rest on his shoulders, as he began to leave a trail of kisses from my jawline to my collarbone. I bit my lip, and enjoyed the inflicted buzzing sensation. I wanted to inhale his scent like an expensive perfume, while his body enticed me to give in to the impulse to drag him to the soft bed. Just as the burning trail his lips had left behind had lessened to a tingle, he retraced his steps, teasing me with an occassional flick of his tongue. He stopped when he reached my mouth, and looked me in the eyes, with a longing and pleading look in his eyes. _You don't have to ask me twice!_, I thought, with an accompanying twinkle in my eyes.

Edward grinned as he scooped me up and enveloped my body with his, with his lips inches from mine, all within a matter of seconds.I smiled at his eagerness and traced my fingers from his lips to the top of his belt. I bit my lip and looked up at his hungry expression, as he watched my fingers play with the hinge of his belt. He licked his lips, as his eyes met mine, and he bent his head to kiss me. I was surprised at how easily I unbuckled his belt and jeans, while his kisses grew more passionate. He leaned on his arm as he helped me pull my shirt off. He sat up while he moved to intertwine our legs, and he took his shirt off to reveal his perfectly(not at all to my surprise, though I couldn't help but reach out to trace my fingers along the curves of his torso) sculpted body.

"Thank you," he breathed raggedly into my ear, as he began to nibble on my ear. I listened to his irratic breathing, as he sniffed along my neck up to my ear and traced it with kisses.

"For what?" I breathed into his neck, and I heard him take a quick intake of breath. I stiffined, instinctively, but he just bit his lip, as he traced his index finger from my collarbone to the top my thong, and stopped to finger it. He looked up.

"For wearing my favorite shirt," he replied, as his hand began to slip under my protective sheath. Just then, the door creaked open. Edward jumped to block me from view, as I looked around him to see Esme's wide eyes and gaping mouth.

"I-I'm," she looked at her feet, and she quickly bowed out of the room.

We both stared at the door, and laid down on the bed, after a few seconds. He snuggled close to me and said," I guess it's time for dinner."


End file.
